


A Letter From Castiel

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, First Person, Language, Letters, Love Letters, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, cas x reader, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, descriptions of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Cas has been away for weeks, but manages to slip a letter to Dean to get to you when he can.





	A Letter From Castiel

Dearest Y/N, **  
**

I know I’ve been gone for weeks, and I miss you terribly. Things in heaven are chaotic right now - so when I was able to sneak away for a moment, I gave this letter to Dean. I wish it was you that was there for me to give it to.

You have no idea how badly I miss feeling the way your lips move against mine. I miss the way you quiver under my touch and I miss the way you look when you’re lying naked underneath me.

Of course, I miss the way you look regardless if you’re clothed or not.

Six weeks is too long. You are the only thing that’s been on my mind. Not to mention.. I  _need_ you, badly.

Sometimes, I’m able to hide away in an empty heaven. Just last night I found myself in one, in a moonlit park - outside, under the stars. When I could no longer function properly because just the thought of you was so overwhelming, I went to this heaven and I sat on the patio furniture that was there. I was certain this heaven belonged to someone that had escaped, as it seemed lived in.

Before I could even unbuckle my belt, my cock was pressing against my trousers, throbbing, needing to be touched. Of course, I hadn’t had the time to go to you, or I would have. As I undid the button and pulled the zipper down, there was some slight relief as the pressure from being held back was released.

I reached into my boxers just after I took a deep breath and pulled out my cock, which was ‘extra hard and ready’ as you like to say. I imagined it was your hand that was wrapping around the base and stroking up towards the tip. I even smeared the small bead of precum around that had formed with my thumb before bringing it up to my mouth and licking it off, just as you would have.

Before I continue, my love, I want you to make sure that you’re in your room, with the lights off, and with candles lit. I want you take off all of your clothes, and lay down in bed. I know that you must be worse off than I am, I know all it takes for you to get worked up is a simple thought, sometimes even just a word.

Are you in bed yet, Y/N? If you are, I want you to touch yourself. I want your dip your fingers into your sweet, soft pussy. I want you to feel yourself, I want you to push a finger inside, just like I would. Do what feels good.

Now, in case you were still wondering, last night when I touched myself while thinking of you, after I licked the salty liquid off of my thumb; I brought my hand back down, all the way down. I gripped tightly onto my cock which was still aching for you. I’m aching for you right now Y/N, even while writing this. I did my best to put just the right amount of pressure on all of the right spots, just like you would. I looked down at myself and imagined your lips wrapped around me as you licked and kissed just where I needed it. I imagined your mouth travelling down and licking your way back up to the very tip of my cock.

I stroked myself slowly for as long as I could but, I needed you. I needed to come for you. I began to stroke myself faster and faster, I squeezed my cock just like you would. I was whimpering Y/N, just the way that always gets you going. I closed my eyes before long as I pumped myself some more and just as I pictured the way your face looks up above me as you bounce up and down on my cock - all flushed and pleading, I came hard while calling out for you.

The mess didn’t bother me at all, in fact it made it even better. I jerked myself until I was completely dry, until I began to go soft. Of course it wasn’t as satisfying as it would be to fill you up with my cum, but oh, did it feel good.

I hope you’ve got yourself nice and wet for me now, love. I hope the tiny bud of yours is throbbing, and I hope your giving in. Please come for me, Y/N. Right now. Circle your clit with your fingers. If you want, slide your hand down and fuck yourself with those delicate fingers. I wish I could see you right now, panting and writhing under your own touch. I wish I could see your beautiful body as your breasts bounced and as your toes curled while you came for me. I’m sure I’ll hear you when you call my name, even if I can’t be with you.

Don’t stop until you come for me, baby.

I hope to see you soon - and don’t worry, I plan on making love to you for as long as either of us can stand it when I can be there.

Love,  
Castiel.


End file.
